wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Love is in the Air
= Description = From Love is in the Air on the official site: :Something is in the air in the major cities of Azeroth. Some call it love, and some just call it friendship and admiration. Whichever it is, many guards and townsfolks now spend their days giving and receiving tokens and gifts to other amorous citizens. :The more skeptical, however, are suspicious of the strange "love sickness" clouding the hearts of so many. Will this widespread occurrence be simply taken as a recent outbreak of amore? Or will our brave adventurers find a sinister plot behind the source of this plague of passion? Only time will tell... = Details = Love is in the Air is an event that takes place around Valentine's Day. To start, talk to an Innkeeper with a ♥ over their head and purchase "love tokens", and either perfume or cologne. Immediately use either the perfume or cologne on yourself. This will provide a 60 minute Cologne/Perfume buff. Walk around any major city and you should see NPCs with hearts (♥) above their head. Giving Tokens Interact with any one of them and you will be prompted (talk bubble) to give them a love token. A guard will not give out items after receiving a token for 1-2 minutes. NOTE: There is currently a bug with the guards. Some guards will have a heart above them but will not give a pledge. Cologne vs. Perfume * Use cologne if you want to give a love token to a female NPC. * Use perfume if you want to give a love token to a male NPC. After giving a token, several things will happen: Pledge or Gift If this is your first time talking to a guard, you will receive a Pledge of Adoration gift. After the first time they will give a Pledge of Friendship gift. Other NPCs will give a Gift of Friendship gift first and subsequent times. This may be wrong. I've gotten the adored buff from non-guard NPCs (when in an unadored state). -- Wordman Broken Heart Sometimes when you attempt to give a token to an NPC they will not give you an item in return and will instead give you the "Broken Heart" debuff. This debuff prevents you from giving tokens to any NPCs for 60 minutes. This happens randomly. The debuff can be removed if a player character uses an Unbestowed Friendship Bracelet on you. Once this happens the debuff will disappear and you will have a Friendship Bracelet in your inventory. This item does not have a known purpose. Pledge of Adoration When you get a Pledge of Adoration, you cannot receive another until the Adored Buff fades. During that 60 minute period you will receive Pledges of Friendship instead. The Pledge of Adoration can contain a variety of items: Box of Chocolate Contains an assortment of chocolate with a variety of powerful buffs: : * Buttermilk Delight - Increase Defense skill by 13. : * Sweet Surprise - Increase Healing by 44. : * Very Berry Cream - Increase Spell Damage by 23 : * Dark Desire - Increase chance to hit by 2% Bag of Candy Heart candies, unknown purpose. When one is taken from the bag, the player character name is stamped on it. Handful of Rose Petals Rose petals you throw in the air over someone. Not Soulbound. Silver Shafted Arrow Shoot at a player character and Kwee Q. Peddlefeet will follow them arround providing that player character doesn't already a have a pet. Can have up to 5 charges. Expires after 7 days in-game. Can someone confirm or deny this? Unbestowed Friendship Bracelet Use to cure Broken Heart debuff. The recipient gets a Friendship Bracelet with no known purpose after curing the broken heart. Truesilver Shafted Arrow Summon's Kwee Q. Peddlefeet, a pet that will follow you around. Love Fool Acts like a Target Dummy. Drop on the ground and nearby monsters will attack it. Lasts for 3 minutes. Not Soulbound. Expires after 7 days in-game. Can someone confirm or deny this? Other Items Rumors have it that you might recieve a special article of clothing like a Lovely Black Dress (which is not Soulbound!). Pledge/Gift of Friendship An NPC will give you a package after getting a token if you have the Adored Buff. What this contains highly depends on who you talk to. # Guards give a Card specific to the type of guard or a Pledge of Loyalty specific to their town. #* Horde cards: Grunt's Card, Bluffwatcher's Card, and Guardian's Moldy Card. #** 5 of each makes: Package of Cards, Satchel of Cards, and Sheaf of Cards. #* Alliance cards: Ironforge Guard's Card, Stormwind Guard's Card, and Sentinel's Card. #** 5 of each makes: Parcel of Cards, Bundle of Cards, and Stack of Cards. #* Horde pledges: Pledge of Loyalty: Orgrimmar, Pledge of Loyalty: Thunder Bluff, and Pledge of Loyalty: Undercity. #* Alliance pledges: Pledge of Loyalty: Ironforge, Pledge of Loyalty: Stormwind, and Pledge of Loyalty: Darnassus. # Civilians (ie. shopkeepers) give "Gifts of Friendship"; trade goods like wine, boxes, bread, etc. specific to their town. #* Horde items: Freshly Baked Pie, Freshly Picked Flowers, and Romantic Poem. #** 5 of each makes: Box of Fresh Pies, Basket of Flowers, and Book of Romantic Poems. #* Alliance items: Dwarven Homebrew, Homemade Bread, and Handmade Woodcraft. #** 5 of each makes: Case of Homebrew, Sack of Homemade Bread, and Box of Woodcrafts. Making a City Gift Collection # When you have 5 Cards, 5 Pledges, and 5 trade goods, you can form a City-Specific Gift Collection. When you complete this collection you will receive a 1 hour buff. You can only have one such buff active at a time. #* Horde: Undercity: +30 intellect, Orgrimmar: +30 Agility, Thunder Bluff: +30 Stamina. #* Alliance: Stormwind: +30 intellect, Darnassus: +30 Agility, Ironforge: +30 Stamina. # Collect Gift Collections from the all major cities to make an Alliance Gift Collection or Horde Gift Collection. # Turn the Alliance/Horde Gift Collection into Kwee Q. Peddlefeet by a faction leader of your choice. The faction leader that receives the most gift collections will have cupid hang around and buff players. # Handing this in also allows you to receive a large package with many of the items you get from a Pledge of Adoration. = Kwee Q. Peddlefeet = Kwee Q. Peddlefeet is the host of the event. He is a goblin with wings. There is a Kwee Q. Peddlefeet by each faction leader. If you /kiss Kwee Q. Peddlefeet he give a 60 minute +200 health buff. He also accepts Alliance and Horde Gift Collections. At the end of the week the faction leader with the most gift collections will have Kwee Q. Peddlefeet stay by them and buff players for a week. =Quests= Dangerous Love (Alliance) Dangerous Love starts by the bank in Stormwind with Artisan Mortar. The first objective is to get a Stormwind Guard's Card. Then you must give a bottle of perfume and a bottle of cologne (purchasable at the inn) to Morgan Pestle. You will receive a box of chocolate and a handful of rosepetals for completing this step. You then asked to speak with Innkeeper Allison. Dangerous Love (Horde) Fenstad Argyle... Dearest Colara, (Alliance quests) * Ironforge: Tormek Stoneriver works at the bank in Ironforge and had is heart stole by Colara and wants you to deliver a Creased Letter to her. * Stormwind: Lieutenant Jocryn Heldric wants you to deliver a Carefully Penned Note to his sweetheart in Colara in Stormwind. * Darnassus: Starts by the bank in Darnassus from Aldris Fourclouds, a nigth elf obsessed with the beauty of Colara in Stormwind (also near the bank) who want s you to give her a letter. Go to Stormwind and give the Immaculate Letter to Colara Dean. Dearest Elenia, (Horde quests) * Orgrimmar: Starts by the bank in Orgrimmar from Orok Deathbane, a lovesick orc who wants you to deliver a Slightly Creased Note to his... undead girlfriend whom he is embarrassed to be seen with. * Thunder Bluff: Temma of the Wells has found love outside the bluffs and wants you to deliver a Carefully Written Letter to Elenia. * Undercity: Also given by Deathguard Tor who was once betrothed to Elenia and wants you to giver her a Lovingly Composed Letter. Go to the Undercity and speak with Elenia Haydon near the bank. Category:Events Category:World:Azeroth